


Go Slowly In This Moment

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Behind the Scenes, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Not Canon Compliant, Single Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy, Small_Hobbit. :)





	Go Slowly In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, Small_Hobbit. :)

“Be calm, my love. Slowly. I know you aren’t happy with the pace of healing, but you’re only going to hurt yourself further if you keep trying to overdo and then Oin will have my head along with yours.”

Thorin grunts low as he leans into Bilbo, thankful that his lover was there beside him while he recovered. He was grateful that Bilbo had given his forgiveness for what he done. 

“It is times like these when I wish I was younger and healing was faster.”

“I know, I know. Just know I love you.”

“I love you, my Hobbit.”


End file.
